Son prénom
by Nebulleuse
Summary: OS - Remus ne sort plus, il ne parle plus, il ne fait plus rien de ses journées à part rester enfermé et écrire, encore et encore. Toujours la même chose, inlassablement, comme une folie inexplicable. Juste des souvenirs, un prénom, le sien. Nymphadora.


**Son prénom**

Il soupira et contempla avec un sourire triste la feuille noircie d'encre. Puis il haussa un sourcil dubitatif. A la dix-septième ligne du verso du parchemin, l'encre avait légèrement bavé sur le 'p'. Tant pis. C'était un si beau nom que toute l'encre du monde pouvait déborder dessus, il n'en perdrait rien de sa beauté. Pourtant, elle le détestait, ce nom. Lui, il l'adorait. Ironie du sort, la dernière chose qu'il ai eu le temps de lui dire avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux à pour l'éternité, c'était ce prénom tant haït. Il n'a jamais compris pourquoi elle ne l'aimait pas. Il le trouvait magnifique…

* * *

_- Nymphadora ? _

_La jeune femme leva les yeux et ses cheveux passèrent d'une teinte rose chewing-gum à noir intense. Elle le fusilla du regard._

_- Je m'appelle Tonks._

_- Ah… Désolé, pourtant Albus m'avait dit…_

_- Je sais très bien ce que ce vieux cinglé t'as dit. Et tu as eu tort de le croire. Je m'appelle Tonks ! répéta-t-elle en le détaillant rapidement. Qui est-tu ?_

_- Je… Enchanté. Je suis Remus Lupin. On m'envoie vous dire que la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre se déroulerai le premier samedi de novembre._

_Elle répondit par un simple grognement. Il s'en contenta. _

_Elle était assise derrière un bureau dans la petite pièce où il venait d'entrer. Posés sur le meuble, une pile de parchemins vierges, ainsi qu'une plume grise et de l'encre noire. Sans un mot, elle prit la plume et se mit à écrire quelque chose qu'il ne put voir. Il se tortilla debout, mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire._

_- Je suis désolé de vous perturber, visiblement…_

_- Tu me dérange pas, ça va. Et arrête de me vouvoyer, c'est bon, tu dois avoir dix ans de plus que moi…_

_- Peut-être plus. _

_- Peu importe, répliqua-t-elle en chassant cette remarque d'un geste impatient. Installe-toi, t'as l'air idiot à rester debout comme ça._

_Il obéit sans discuter et prit une chaise pour s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il ne cessait de la fixer, comme s'il cherchait à apprendre par cœur chaque millimètre carré de sa peau. Il remarqua alors que ses cheveux redevenaient rose et il sourit._

_- Vous… Tu es une métamorphomage ?_

_- Ouais. C'est cool, hein ? Parfois bien pratique. C'est comme ça que j'ai eu sans difficulté mon diplôme d'Auror. J'ai pas trop eu à travailler, ça me simplifie la vie. _

_- Tu… tu fais quoi ?_

_Elle sourit et lui tendit la feuille sur laquelle elle écrivait. Il sursauta en reconnaissant son propre prénom des dizaines écrit des dizaine de fois en ligne, noircissant le haut du parchemin. Elle sourit devant son air étonné._

_- J'aime bien ton prénom, crut-elle bon d'ajouter en guise de justification._

_- Je… Oh. Merci._

_C'était stupide comme réponse, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Cette jeune femme – même cette jeune fille, elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus de vingt ans ou alors si elle les avait, elle ne les faisait pas – qu'il connaissait à peine depuis quelques minutes inscrivait son prénom à lui sur une feuille plusieurs fois de suite. Il sourit en se disant que sa première impression était confirmée : ce n'était pas une fille comme les autres. _

_- Eh bien, Remus, vous vous attardez ?_

_Il sursauta. Kingsley venait de transplaner dans la petite pièce. Il se leva d'un bond, se confondant en excuse._

_- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de rester un peu, trancha soudain la voix claire et forte de Tonks._

_Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers elle. Kingsley fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête._

_- Pas de flirt pendant les heures de travail, lança-t-il avec un sourire ironique._

_Remus rougit. Pas elle. Elle sourit simplement à Kingsley._

_- Pourtant, toi, tu en aurais bien besoin ! répliqua-t-elle gentiment. _

_- Ne sois pas si insolente, Tonks !_

_- Je te souhaite le bonsoir, chantonna-t-elle en le saluant d'un signe de tête. Remus… Je peux t'appeler Remus ?_

_Il acquiesça à mi-voix, troublé._

_- Je disais donc, reprit-t-elle. Bonsoir à toi aussi, Remus._

_- Bonsoir, Nymphadora._

_Il se rendit alors compte comment il l'avait appelé. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser mais fut surpris en la voyant toujours souriante. Kingsley était aussi étonné que lui._

_- J'aimerais à l'avenir que tu m'appelle Tonks._

_Il eu tout juste le temps de lui sourire alors que Kingsley l'attrappait par le bras et le faisait transplaner._

* * *

Elle était vraiment extraordinaire. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait tout de suite compris, rien qu'avec un regard. Il avait apprécié son apparence toujours changeante, son sourire, la façon dont ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat furieux la première fois qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom, ses vêtements moldus si originaux, son écriture si spéciale qui dessinait finement chaque lettre de son prénom à lui…

Il lâcha un second soupir nostalgique. Voilà des jours, des mois, des années peut-être qu'il ne sortait pas de chez lui, sauf pour aller au Chemin de Traverse une fois par mois pour aller acheter de l'encre et des parchemins, et parfois de temps en temps une nouvelle plume. Il avait adoré sa réaction, sa manière de prendre une feuille et de la remplir tout naturellement d'un mot, toujours le même, « Remus ». Depuis la mort de Tonks, c'était comme s'il était mort avec elle. Le fait de l'avoir vu tomber, avoir vu ses yeux s'éteindre et ses lèvres remuer pour la dernière fois l'avait marqué et détruit à jamais. Ses yeux s'étaient éteints en même temps que les siens, son cœur qui battait au même rythme que le sien s'était arrêté en même temps… Tout était fini à l'instant précis où elle tomba, lentement, comme au ralenti, comme dans un rêve, un cauchemar.

* * *

_Elle sursauta en entendant la sonnerie de la porte retentir. Elle ouvrit et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire rayonnant._

_- Remus ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir ! Tu m'a manqué, ça doit faire au moins trois mois qu'on s'est pas vu !_

_- Bonsoir, répondit-il en souriant. Il est un peu tard… Je m'excuse si je te dérange…_

_- Parle normalement, les blabla de politesse, ça a jamais été mon truc, tu sais. Et pour la énième fois, tu ne me dérange pas ! Ta visite me fait toujours plaisir ! Arrête de me parler comme si on se connaissait pas, ça fait deux ans qu'on 'travaille' ensembles !_

_- Oui, c'est vrai, désolé._

_- Et cesse de t'excuser._

_Il sourit devant son air agacé._

_- Je passais dans le coin et… Je me demandais si… Tu as faim ? _

_Elle attrapa un manteau, ses clefs et son sac à main. Elle prit sa baguette et l'agita. La lumière dans l'entrée s'éteignit. Elle fourra sa baguette dans sa poche, poussa Remus pour le forcer à reculer et ferma la porte à clef. Puis elle le prit par le bras et commença à marcher en chantonnant à mi-voix. Il la fixait sans savoir quoi dire, pour finalement décider de se taire. Ils marchèrent sous le magnifique ciel étoilé dans la rue joliment éclairée par la Lune._

_A la demande de Tonks, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant moldu. Elle commanda des lasagnes. Il hésita, puis déclara qu'il prenait la même chose. Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter. Quand elle eut fini son assiette, il avait à peine entamé la sienne. Elle s'étonna et il répondit, gêné, qu'il ne mangeait jamais beaucoup. Elle éclata de rire, prit sa fourchette, la remplit et lui fourra de force entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. La bouche pleine, il s'étrangla à moitié, sous le rire amusé de Tonks. Il avala un grand verre d'eau et lui lança un regard faussement agacé alors que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux tant elle riait. _

* * *

Dire que tout ça était fini… Elle était morte. Depuis, il était mort. Il n'avait pas parlé depuis des années. Quand il allait au Chemin de Traverse, il suffisait d'un signe de tête, d'un regard pour que le vendeur comprenne. Le jour où elle est morte, il avait beaucoup pleuré, crié, hurlé… mais en silence. Et le lendemain, il était partit, la tête basse, la lèvre tremblante, les poings serrés, acheter un stock de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. Le vendeur l'avait dévisagé étrangement quand il avait passé sa commande, mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Remus était alors rentré chez lui. Il avait posé ses clefs sur la table basse du salon, comme d'habitude. Il avait accroché son manteau au mur, comme d'habitude. Il avait posé les feuilles, la plume et l'encre sur le bureau qui se trouvait dans sa chambre et était sortit de la pièce. Il s'était dirigé vers la cuisine et, d'un coup de baguette, il avait commencé à préparer des lasagnes, mécaniquement, machinalement.

C'était ce qu'elle préférait. Pendant la courte période où elle avait habité chez lui, il en faisait souvent, rien que pour voir son sourire, son air émerveillé qui avait un petit côté enfantin. C'était affreusement triste, un grand plat de lasagnes comme ça pour une seule personne. Comme s'il manquait un petit quelque chose pour rendre la vie plus belle.

- Ce qu'il manque, c'est son sourire ! avait-il murmuré pour lui-même en agitant de nouveau sa baguette pour faire chauffer le plat.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était prêt. Merveilleux, la magie, pour cuisiner. Elle aimait cuisiner comme une moldue, Tonks. Elle disait que ça faisait comprendre aux sorciers comment on pouvait se débrouiller sans magie. Elle disait que tous n'étaient que des flemmards invétérés. Et il riait.

Et ce soir, comme tous les deuxièmes samedis du mois, il prépara des lasagnes. Quand ce fut prêt, il posa le plat sur la table. Il plongea son index dans le plat et le ressortit aussitôt en l'agitant. Puis il le plongea dans sa bouche et passa sa langue dessus. C'était brûlant. Quand la douleur fut apaisée, il s'éloigna vers sa chambre où l'attendait sagement l'habituelle pile de parchemins tous barbouillés à ras bord du même prénom. Nymphadora.

* * *

_- Remus, je t'en prie… Je dois y aller…_

_- Non ! Je refuse que tu partes ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils n'ont aucune pitié, ils te tortureront, te tueront… Je refuse que tu meurs ! Je ne veux pas que tu me quitte ! _

_- Je n'ai pas le choix…_

_- Je me battrais pour toi, pour t'empêcher d'y aller !_

_- Des centaines de vies sont en danger, je dois me battre à leurs côtés et toi aussi, nous sommes la dernière chance de tous ces gens…_

_- Au diable ces gens ! Tu fais passer leur bonheur avant le nôtre ? On devait fonder une famille, tu as oublié ? Je suis vieux, pauvre et dangereux, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'on se fasse tuer tous les deux ! Je t'aime, moi !_

_- Je t'aime aussi, Remus, mais il le faut…_

_Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer. En vain. Sa vue se brouilla inexorablement. _

_- Non… Pas maintenant… Pas alors que je suis enfin heureux… Je sais que quelque chose va mal tourner ce soir, il y a déjà eu tant de mort… Si tu pars, je te rejoindrais, de toutes façons._

_- Non !_

_  
Il sursauta devant son air déterminé. _

_- Je te le défends ! _

_- Que… quoi ?_

_- Remus John Lupin, jure-moi que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu referas ta vie sans moi comme si tu ne m'avais jamais connu !_

_- Jamais ! s'écria-t-il. Je mourrais pour toi ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, ce serait une torture pour chaque jour, chaque seconde, chaque instant où mon cœur battra sans le tien à mes côtés !_

_- Jure-moi, Remus, que tu m'oublieras…_

_Elle pleurait, maintenant._

_- Comment t'oublier ? Personne ne le peut._

_- Remus… Je dois partir, maintenant._

_- Je te promet de ne pas mourir tant que je peux l'éviter, mais pas de refaire ma vie normalement sans toi. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu comptes pour moi…_

_Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa avec passion, transmettant tout le sublime désespoir et l'amour fou des derniers instants des vaincus. Puis elle se détacha de lui, les yeux embués de larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues, et serra sa main dans la sienne._

_- Je t'aime, susurra-t-elle comme une complainte. _

_Comme une prière. Une promesse sans fond._

_- Ne me laisse pas…, supplia-t-il._

_- N'oublie jamais. Je t'aimerai toujours, Remus…_

_Elle s'éloigna, sa main glissant de la sienne. Il serra les doigts mais c'était trop tard. Elle partait déjà…_

_- Nymphadora ! s'écria-t-il._

_Mais elle ne se retourna pas. Son caractère si unique faisait qu'elle ne se retournait jamais, qu'elle marchait toujours droit devant elle sans se soucier des épreuves qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Il vit alors un jet de lumière verte jaillir de derrière une tapisserie du château et la frapper de plein fouet. _

_Il hurla. Inutilement. C'était trop tard. Il la vit s'effondrer et il remarqua alors qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ses cheveux. Ils avaient changés de couleur au moment où elle était tombée. Passant du rose chewing-gum à un noir sombre et profond. Aussi profond que la douleur qui lacérait le cœur de Remus à ce moment._

* * *

Il prit la feuille en haut du tas et la contempla rapidement avant de la reposer. Prenant le paquet dans ses bras, il s'avança vers un coffre de bois gravés de symboles anciens dorés posé par terre dans un coin de la pièce. Il posa les parchemins par terre et ouvrit le coffre. Des centaines et des centaines de feuilles, toutes remplies du même prénom. Nymphadora.

Il sourit en se disant que si elle avait pu voir ça, elle l'aurait prit pour un fou. L'aurait traité de maniaque dépressif, de névrosé, de psychopathe, de dingue… Elle l'aurait frappé de toute la force de ses petits poings et lui aurait hurlé de reprendre une vie normale. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une vie, sans elle ? Elle lui aurait aussi dit que tout ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle lui aurait ordonné de sortir plus souvent, de voir des gens… Il ignorait ce qui se passait, dehors. Il était coupé du monde extérieur depuis la chute du Lord. Il s'en foutait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance sauf elle. C'était elle, son monde, son univers, plus rien n'existant à part elle. Et son univers avait disparu. Son monde s'était écroulé autour de lui.

Résistant à l'envie récalcitrante de se suicider, il écrivait, jour et nuit, sans arrêt… Son prénom. C'était une manie idiote et un peu folle. Peu ordinaire, certes. Mais ça lui faisait du bien. Ecrire, c'était comme une main qui retenait son bras suicidaire. Temporairement, bien sûr. Un jour, il cèderait. Mais pas ce soir. Non, ce soir, ce n'était décidément pas le moment. Il entassa les feuilles au-dessus des autres et songea qu'il serait temps d'investir dans un autre endroit pour ranger les prochaines. Puis il ferma le coffre, se leva, sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il retourna dans la cuisine de son petit appartement bien vide sans sa Tonks et s'assit à table, se sentant seul devant le grand plat de lasagne. Il n'était rien sans elle, plus rien.

Un jour, tout s'arrêterait. Mais pas ce soir. Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis des années, et ça ne changera jamais. Enfin, peut-être un jour. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, il déteste son odorat de loup-garou surdéveloppé qui lui fait remarquer que le fumet des lasagnes est toujours aussi délicieux mais que ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs, il manque une odeur. Un parfum d'orange et de pêche, frais et pur, léger et inaccessible, doux et agréable. Son parfum, à elle. Elle lui manque, comme tous les soirs. Elle manque à sa vie. Il se contente alors comme toujours d'essayer vainement d'oublier cette délicieuse odeur et de tenter sans succès de remplacer son absence par des milliers de parchemins parsemés d'un mot. Son prénom. Nymphadora.


End file.
